Manifold
Eden Fesi aka Manifold is a Mutant of Australian aboriginal descent with the ability to bend reality and twist space-time to use for teleportation. Biography Becoming Manifold While most of Eden Fesi's childhood is unknown, he is known to have studied the traits of his ancestors and incorporated them into his own livelihood. When he was an adult, it was discovered that he was an Mutant who, after undergoing gained the ability to twist space and time to use for teleportation. After his abilities surfaced, he was captured by the Australian Threat Unit, and then held in a facility under sedatives for military experimentation to create others like him. But to his fortune, Eden was rescued by SHIELD and taken to the Cocoon facility to learn how to properly control his powers. Eden then requested one of his friends from Australia who was an expert in spiritual and physical endeavors to train him, whose name was Gateway. Gateway was in secret a Inhuman teleporter from Attilan, who had befriended Eden years prior to his transformation and would prepare him for post-terrigenesis. SHIELD agreed to bring Gateway in to guide Eden, and after several weeks of training, Eden had mastered his power. Gateway then returned to Australia, while Eden was inspired by the Secret Warriors to use his new found abilities to make a difference and find a greater purpose. He then was inducted into the Warriors and was given the code name Manifold. He operates as the Warriors main means of transportation, as well as collecting members of the warriors who are needed that are in different parts of the planet. Avengers Upon learning that Gateway had passed away, Eden returned to Australia to mourn his friend. After this Eden was recruited by Steve Rogers and Tony Stark to join a global expansion sect of the Avengers. Powers and Abilities * Spatial Teleportation: Eden possesses the Mutant ability to mold reality, to tear open space and time connecting one place to another thus allowing him to teleport to just about anywhere in the universe. He does not have to know where he is going as his powers compensate and allow him to never materialize inside of an object. His portals remain open until he chooses to close them. His abilities only work in his own native reality, once he leaves it, he cannot use his powers any more. It is unknown how much matter he can transport with him and over what distance. Abilities * Expert Survivalist: He is able to survive in the harshest of environments without problem and is able to find sustenance in those same hostile places. It also makes him as skilled hunter. * Medical Knowledge: Eden has shown that he possesses remarkable skill as a healer. He was able to nurse agents when no one else could, what makes it more incredible is the fact that most of the agents he nursed were Inhumans. Eden also possesses a great deal of knowledge about useful plants and herbs. * Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Advanced): Eden is a naturally good fighter on his own right. He was trained in the fighting forms of his people and can hold his own against multiple combatants. He is also adept at combining his fighting prowess with his teleportation powers. * Spearmanship: Eden's weapon of choice is a long spear which he uses with great skill. He is able to use it so well that it could be considered an extension of his body. It is not only his weapon of choice, but also his hunting tool. Category:Heroes Category:SHIELD Category:SHIELD Members Category:Secret Warriors Category:Spies Category:Sorcerers Category:Mutants